kaname's intention
by bara.no.hitsuji
Summary: zero laughed? what's wrong with kaname? a glimpse of past memories made kaname want to take a revenge, but how? is it counted as a revenge? just read! XD one-shot


me: it's my first fanfiction, please be nice to me m(_ _)m english isn't my first language so maybe there're alotof mistakes I've made here

bara: stop apologizing .. that's not suited you

me: what? you want to complain?

bara: no hime, I just ...

me: my name, bara-kun *glare*

bara: err ... I mean, hitsu-sama .. you never do that before so I say it doesn't suit you very much

me: of course, it's my first fanfic here!

bara: okay okay, I got your point ... I think it's quite good

me: cih , don't lie

bara: am not!

me: whatever .. please enjoy!

* * *

disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight, it belongs to you-know-who (tehee~~)

* * *

"bla bla" usual conversation

'bla bla' thought

* * *

**KANAME'S INTENTION **

It was pretty late tonight. A dark shadow moved silently to the Chairman's Cross Academy's room. The shadow now showed its true profile. He was the Moon's Dorm Leader, Kuran Kaname. He walked fast to the chairman room, passing no one on his way. Eventually, he faced the room's door and knocked on it.

"Excuse me, Chairman." Kaname called out but no one answered.

Because he gained no answer, he knocked again and called him again. "Chairman Cross, are you in there?" but once again, nobody answered.

'It's weird. Usually Chairman never left his room around this time.' Kaname thought to himself and brought his hand to opened the door. It was opened easily. 'He left his room unlocked? Maybe he just out for a while. I'll wait.'

Kaname closed the door before him and sat on the sofa there. He pulled out something from his pocket. It was a camera. Yes, he was going to give the camera back to the chairman because he found it on the ground after Yuuki got busted a few students from day class wandering around at night. The camera must be used to take the night class' picture and they left it when Yuuki ran after them. He looked at it as if it was something precious.

'Yuuki .. maybe I should take some of her picture.' Kaname chuckled a little because of his thought. He never took her photo. It was obvious if he wanted her photos, but again, he never had a perfect time for it. He sighed and felt the intimate feeling in the empty room.

'The atmosphere here .. I never realized it. It's almost the same as the chairman's house before.' And with that thought, Kaname was in deep thought of nostalgic time before.

-beginning of flashback-

"I'll never believe in your words again."

The cute little Kaname pouted in front of the door. He was talking to Chairman Cross of course. like usual, Chairman Cross told a lie about Yuuki, so Kaname would come quickly to his house and he would find that nothing weird happened to Yuuki.

"Oh, come on, Kaname-kun. I'm just kidding, ok? There, there, shall we go inside and greet Yuuki? Come on Kaname-kun, don't be so angry." Chairman Cross soothed Kaname.

Kaname gazed at him with his fiery looks. He would not definitely believe him anymore, especially about Yuuki. He always messed with him.

"I'm rushing here because of Yuuki. If she's fine then I'll go back. There's still something I have to do." Kaname replied almost too polite.

Kaname turned away and approached his car. Chairman Cross still stood at his place and stared at Kaname. Suddenly, someone pulled his hand. He paid attention to it and found the little Zero grabbed his arm.

"Why are you always lie to him and make him angry?" Zero asked bluntly to the chairman.

"Hm.. I found him really cute when he worried about Yuuki." A smile curved on Cross' face. "Why you asked me about that?"

"I want to make him angry too."

Cross made a funny expression as he heard Zero's wish. He knew the desperate revenge inside Zero's heart and if he could do something to harm that pure-blood vampire, he would do it for sure.

"Well, Kiryuu-kun. You just need to tell some lies to him about Yuuki and once he found out that you're just lying, he must be really angry." Cross explained very casually. Zero listened to him carefully and started thinking about some lies. Chairman Cross who saw him became very serious didn't want to bother him and left him alone. Zero still stucked on his feet, thinking deeply.

Finally he jerked off his head and searched for Kaname who already went quite far from the house. Zero ran to him. Though he didn't call out his name, Kaname stopped and waited for him to talk.

"Yuuki..." Zero hardly tried to talk between his breath. Now, even Kaname waited impatiently. "Yuuki is fell sick. She keeps calling out your name."

When Kaname heard about the information, he quickly went back to the Cross' house immediately, leaving Zero behind. The little Zero stared at him as he went inside the house and smirked at his victory. As he imagined about how angry that vampire would blame him, he walked slowly back to home.

Once Zero arrived at the living room, Kaname grabbed his clothes and talked to him deeply in anger.

"You, how dare you fool me about Yuuki? She's just fine right now." Kaname's voice was deep and rough. His eyes glowed in red.

But Zero, instead of scared, he smirked. "No matter how much you were being fooled, you never learned and kept falling to the same lies."

"You..." Kaname bared his fangs and about to bite him for sure, but Chairman Cross stopped him at perfect time. Cross held Kaname back and made a sorry face.

"Kaname-kun, let's forget about this. Kiryuu-kun is just purely messing around." The chairman calmed him down.

"Cih, that's your true form, right vampire? You just want to bite and suck people's blood in your beautiful human form." Zero stated mockingly. He intendly poured oil into the fire. He insulted him purposely to make him even angrier, but Kaname, hearing the mocking sentence from Zero, calmed himself.

His eyes back to the normal colour, though it still glinted in anger. He turned his gaze away from Zero's and talked to Chairman Cross.

"I'm going home now. Don't teach your weird behavior to that kid, please."

-end of flashback-

Kaname's sense back to reality as he heard some footsteps to the room he was stayed for some time now. He grabbed the camera and stood up to see if it was chairman or not. The door was opened and there was stood a man right before the door. Unfortunately, it was not chairman. It was Zero.

Both of Kaname and Zero looked at each other strangely. They must not expected this to happen. Surely there was a long silent between them until Zero spoke.

"What are you doing here? Where's chairman?"

With his deep looks, Kaname glared at Zero. He never liked him, especially because he always could be there to protect Yuuki, when he couldn't. And also, he just had thought about his childhood which Zero had appeared to angered him. Kaname just wanted to leave the room and decided to turn the camera back to the chairman tomorrow, but suddenly, something passed through his mind. He smirked in his mind.

"Me? I'm in charge of chairman here. You can talk to me and I'll pass it to him." Kaname told lies. He felt to avenge him for his lie back then. Well, he was just remembered about it anyway.

Zero looked back at him in disbelief, but with his usual pose—hand inside his pocket and indifferent looks on his face. He turned around and about to go back to the dorm. "I'll come again when chairman is back."

"Wait."

Kaname held Zero's hand and kept him stay in that room. 'I won't get my revenge on you accomplished if you're not wanting to come with my plan.'

Zero stashed away his hand and glared back at Kaname. "Don't touch me."

"Or you can wait for chairman here." Kaname said as he sat down again on the sofa.

"With you here? No." Zero refused the suggestion and wiped his hand as if there was something dirty had touched him before.

"But now, I'm looked like chairman. I can pretend to be him."

As Kaname said that, Zero turned his gaze on Kaname and stared at him blankly. He dumbfoundedly opened his mouth strangely in reaction of what he just saw. Kaname, who pretended to be chairman, wore the glasses and the scarf which chairman usually wore, except he didn't tie up his hair.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened now?" Kaname asked.

He, with his all mighty, asked Zero in his usual threatening tone, but in that sort of clothes made Zero can't hold back his laugh. At first, Zero still had sanity to think that Kaname must be just wanted to tease him, but without doubt, he asked Zero right away like that ... really, unbelievable. The Kaname who always cool and behave very well, now unmistakenly did what chairman always do.

"Y-you .. that clothes, why..?" Zero unconsciously spoke out due to his shock of what he saw. He chuckled a little and about to bursted out laugh. Zero's expression right now was far from his usual scary gaze and unfriendly face. He really couldn't hold back his laugh. It was unusual to see this playful Kaname thus Zero, who never be seen laughing before, could had such a nice facial expression.

It was before Kaname took something out of his pocket and made him realize that Kaname just took his picture of him right now. Zero blankly looked at him and found a smile was curved on that face.

"Not bad expression." Kaname stated calmly. He still explored the camera and held it as if it was a precious jewel.

Zero finally came back to his sense. Once he realized what just happened, he quickly went after Kaname. Unfortunately, he wasn't as fast as Kaname. Kaname easily get away from Zero. Zero was consumed by anger. He hatefully glared at Kaname, his deep purple eyes glanced at him in loathe.

"Give me that camera." Zero demanded. He didn't find it funny anymore eventhough Kaname still wore chairman's clothes. He absolutely didn't want everybody to see his picture, especially the bastard in front of him. He, who was the one he hated most, couldn't have his picture for whatever reason is. He wouldn't allow it.

"Why is it, Kiryuu-kun?" Kaname asked although probably he already knew the reason. "It's not yours."

"Then erase my pic from that camera. You took my pic just now, right?" again, Zero approached Kaname but Kaname was just fast, he couldn't lay a finger on him. "What do you want to do with that photo, Kuran-senpai?"

"Hm, dunno, but I wonder how's the girls reaction if they see this photo of you." Kaname smirked mischievously as he gained victory over him.

"Are you a kind of maniac like chairman?" Zero actually just wanted to keep Kaname at his state, so he could find a chance to take the camera.

"Am not." Kaname replied simply. He knew Zero's intention and he wouldn't let him do it for sure.

Just before Zero pulled out his bloody rose and about to pointed out to Kaname, someone went inside the room. Both of Kaname and Zero froze at the moment as they looked at the person who stood right before the door. Caramel-liked hair was tied up at the back of his head and warm smile was on his face. He was the chairman, the man who Zero and Kaname waited for.

"Ne, ne, what kind of business brings you two here? Kaname-kun? Kiryuu-kun?" Chairman Cross asked them, who obviously had a fight, with his usual smile.

Kaname went first. He removed the glasses and the scarf, then give it to the chairman. Chairman Cross looked at him questioningly, but he received it without complaining. Why in the first place Kaname wore his clothes? Chairman just kept that question in his mind.

"I supposed to return the camera I've found, but it seems I can't give it to you now, Chairman. I'll be back later." Kaname passed through the chairman and smile to him which Cross didn't know the meaning of it. "And maybe I'll give something special with it."

Right after Kaname spoke, Chairman Cross turned around to ask his intention, but kaname already disappeared. Zero watched him angrily. His presence there oozed out killing aura as he still grabbed his gun inside his uniform.

"Erm, how about you Kiryuu-kun? Some reports to tell, maybe?" Chairman had forgotten about Kaname since he wasn't around anymore. He approached Zero and asked him politely.

On the other hand, Zero was in a very bad mood because of the pureblood vampire who just taunted him for he didn't know what reason is. He wanted to ignore the chairman but it wasn't a proper act to do, so he left the room with a permission.

"I forgot about what I want to report. Perhaps another time, Chairman. I want to go back to the dorm. Please, excuse me." Zero hadn't mastered his emotion yet in front of chairman, so he decided to leave immediately. Without waiting for chairman's excuse, he left the room.

Now chairman was really really confused. He just left the room to go to the toilet and when he was back, something had happened. How long he had left the room? No longer than 15-20 minutes maybe, but why was the event happened behind his eyes? Chairman confused and confused but he didn't comprehend anything. Well whatever, he was gonna ask Zero or Kaname tomorrow.

On his way back to the Moon Dorm, Kaname thought to himself. 'I believe Kiryuu-kun will listen and fulfill my every request for this photo of him. He's important piece after all. I should use everything in order to tame him. I'll print out this photo and make him obey me. After all, I got my revenge and it's one on one for his lie that time.'

* * *

me: yeah that's it! I really want to see zero smiling or laughing even for once (it seems impossible though)

whatever, please tell me what do you think! review pleasee~~ w I'm new in this site so please bear with me ...

bara: yeah you should learn more, hitsu-sama

me: good bara, do you want me to cut your thorn? *take scissors*

bara: *run*

me: geez ... he run away again, but don't mind him! he's just a coward, tehee~ XD

I'll really appreciate your review because it's my very first fanfic, see you!


End file.
